


The Other Husband

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV), Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Tobias, Omega Will, non-cannibalism AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's written in answer to a kinkmeme:  http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=6577387#cmt6577387  Basically, Will marries Hannibal even though Hannibal already is married (an Alpha can marry more than one) The first spouse is rather angry about it though the marriage was a train wreck & an utter sham before Will entered the picture.  Read the prompt for more details, not all bonus points will be incorporated.</p><p>More tags will be added with each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, it’s such a pity that my husband could not come with me to Monte Carlo,” sighed Mrs. Komeda. “But the tickets were not refundable and I despise traveling alone.”

Will sat across from her at the breakfast table at the hotel Cote d’Azur’s restaurant, trying to concentrate on his food. Work for Omegas was hard to come by, especially if one was poor and had just graduated from high school. Being a traveling companion was one of the better options for someone like him. While other wealthy women hired young girls to do errands and listen to long-winded grousing while vacationing, some women hired male Omegas because they offered the benefits of having a male escort while not having to worry about the escort being interested in them or creating any damage to their reputation. 

It was the first time he had ever been outside the country. It was an opportunity that he would not have had if he had to pay for it himself. However, he kept in mind that it wasn’t really a vacation. He would be doing things she wanted when she wanted and he knew that he would be treated very much like the hired help he was not only by her but by everybody else in the hotel.

“I do hope to meet some of the people I’ve heard about here. They say even royalty come here to vacation," she said.

As Will was about to take a bite of toast, Mrs. Komeda looked off to the side and gasped, “Oh, there’s Mr. Hannibal Lecter! He has the most beautiful estate. I know his sister from Baltimore.”

Will turned and saw a man in his late thirties or early forties sitting by himself. The man was striking if somewhat severe looking with sharp cheekbones, light brown hair and a frame that trumpeted itself as belonging to an Alpha despite being wrapped in several layers that composed his tailor-made suit. The man looked up from his mostly eaten steak and caught them looking. Will looked away, embarrassed. It was, however, too late. 

“My name is Mrs. Komeda. I know your sister, Mischa,” said Mrs. Komeda, getting up from her table and walking over to him.

“So, you’re from Baltimore,” Hannibal said as he put down his fork.

“Yes.”

“Who was sitting next to you? A nephew? A friend?”

“He is but a traveling companion.” Mrs. Komeda motioned him to come stand next to her. “Will, introduce yourself.”

“My name is Will Graham,” said Will after reluctantly getting up from his seat and standing next to her instead of hiding under the table and dying. He was rather relieved when Hannibal motioned for them to sit down at his table instead of shooing them both away like flies. 

“My husband had to attend to business but I didn’t want to go alone so here he is. What about you?” said Mrs. Komeda.

“What about me?”

“Your husband is not here with you.”

“He is indisposed.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Nothing too serious, I hope.”

“No, nothing like that. You said you knew my sister.”

“I often see her at the opera with her husband Frederick Chilton. They seem like such a lovely and happy pair.”

“I would be most worried if they were hideous and unhappy,” said Hannibal. He turned to Will and gave him a small smile. “How are you enjoying Monte Carlo, if you’re enjoying it at all?”

“I don’t have anything to compare it to. This is the first time I’ve ever been out of the country,” said Will.

“I really should’ve picked a travel companion with more enthusiasm,” sighed Mrs. Komeda. 

“I happen to like honesty,” said Hannibal. 

“I was thinking of either playing a game of golf or tennis in the afternoon. If you are in need of a diversion . . .” said Mrs. Komeda. 

“Actually, I am going to drive to Sospel after breakfast with plans to be gone all day. Perhaps another time.” With that, he took the last bite of his steak, put his fork and knife down and got up to leave. 

“That was rude,” said Mrs. Komeda, obviously disappointed.

Will bit the inside of his cheek to keep from commenting.

***  
Mrs. Komeda sighed from her bed. “The doctor said that I mustn’t get out of bed due to twisting my ankle. What was I thinking, playing singles tennis in those shoes? I am to stay in bed until he allows me to get up. I’ve hired a nurse to take care of me until I am well enough to arise from my sickbed. Please call my friends and tell them that I can no longer make it to luncheon and tell them that only grave illness would’ve separated me from their company.”

“Of course, madam,” said Will. 

“You might as well take this opportunity to see Monte Carlo. Both of us shouldn’t be stuck in our rooms . . . Be sure to get the things on my list.”

“Of course.” Will took the list from her outstretched hand and carefully hid his glee at being let off the hook for the foreseeable future. 

Will went down to the dining room and was surprised to see Hannibal sitting by himself again. He was about to walk to a table across the room to avoid embarrassment when he heard Hannibal call out his name. “Will?”

“Mr. Lecter.” Will felt compelled to walk to his table.

“Please call me Hannibal.”

“That's pretty informal,” said Will. 

“Please sit down and have lunch with me. I’ll have a waiter set a place for you.” 

“I don’t . . .”

“You were about to have breakfast.”

“Well, yes.”

“Then I insist.”

Once a place was set, Will sat down in front of Hannibal. The older man gave him a slight upturn of both sides of his mouth. “I was rude the other day. I apologize.”

“No, no, actually Mrs. Komeda shouldn’t have . . . I couldn’t think of way to . . .I’m sorry. She’s just curious . . .” Will realized he was rambling and decided to stop talking. 

“What is a traveling companion? I hope it’s not code for something more indiscreet.”

Will huffed. “Hardly. I’m basically hired to make her life easier. I run errands, make phone calls, carry luggage and shopping bags, act as a sympathetic ear and do anything that requires another pair of hands like being her partner for doubles tennis. I also serve drinks and appetizers at her cocktail parties. Though, she won’t be needing me much for right now.”

“Why’s that?”

“She’s twisted her ankle. She says she won’t be doing much for this week or maybe even the next.”

“Oh, I see. How does one become a traveling companion? And why did you become one?”

“You’re awfully curious about me.”

“I’m just making conversation.”

“My friend Alana Bloom recommended me for the job. She had been traveling with Mrs. Komeda before me but she‘s planning on going back to school to become a doctor. She knew that I was in need of a job and because my room and board are taken care of, I could save my entire salary.”

“And what will you do after this job?”

“I hope I get a recommendation so I can get another job. After that, I’m not sure. I know how to fix boat engines or work on a fishing boat, I suppose I could do that.” 

“What do you plan to do while your employer is . . .”

“I haven‘t the faintest idea. I don‘t know much about Monte Carlo.”

“I’ve been here several times before. Let me give you a guided tour.”

“I . . .”

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s more that I don’t want to be as forward as my employer . . .”

“In your case, I would welcome a little forwardness.”

***

As they drove the long winding roads upwards, Will told him about his impoverished childhood in Louisiana and how he had supplemented meals of grits and greens with fish, not just because it was tasty but because it was necessary. He talked about his mother’s absence, his father’s emotional distance and his struggle with finding friendship and intimacy due to his various statuses as an Omega and an introvert and the new boy in town from the constant moving around caused by his father‘s unsteady work history. He felt strangely at ease with this man he had just met. 

“How old are you?” said Hannibal

“I am nineteen. And you?”

“Twice that.” 

Once they had gotten to the top of the summit, Hannibal parked by the side of the road. Hannibal walked to the edge of the cliff and pointed. Below was the sea and the shore and the houses made miniature by the distance. It was a beautiful sight. “I often come here and sketch it from this vantage point even though it doesn‘t really change.”

“You can draw?” said Will.

Hannibal smiled, a genuine smile. “Yes.” He went to the back seat of his car and pulled out a sketch book and showed Will some of his drawings, mostly landscapes and buildings interspersed with a few nudes. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to sketch you with all this in the background.”

“If I had known you were going to draw me, I would’ve tried to dress up for it,” said Will, feeling keenly aware of the shabbiness of his clothes. 

“Please indulge me,” said Hannibal. 

“There’s nobody else you’d rather draw?”

“At this moment, no. Please sit down on the rock.” Hannibal pointed to a rock that was roughly the size and shape of a bench. 

Will sat down then looked down because he wasn’t sure if he could bear watching Hannibal look at him so intently. “You know everything about me but I don’t know anything about you.”

“You really don’t know?” said Hannibal.

“No, I don’t. You must think it’s funny how much I don’t know.”

“I have an estate named Thistle Hall in England.”

Will looked up in surprise. “But you don’t sound English.”

“I’m not. I was born in Lithuania and only moved to England with my sister when my parents died. I was thirteen at the time. My uncle Robert used to be an artist in Paris. His considerable charms and his noble background allowed him to marry an English lady who was the sole heir of a large estate. Sadly, she died before she could give him any children. After he sent for us, he groomed me to be master of the estate and my sister to be well educated with enough money so she could marry who she pleased. But even though it‘s not my ancestral home, I could not love it more if it were.”

Will looked at how soft and fond Hannibal’s face had become and thought how much more sweeter he looked and less forbidding. “It must be beautiful if you love it that much.”

“Yes, very much so.”

***

“Oh, where have you been? Did you remember my list?” sighed Mrs. Komeda as she was receiving a massage from one of the masseuses from the hotel’s spa who had come to give her premium room service. 

Will sighed to himself but also told himself that he too would be grousing if he had ended up an invalid during the midst of a vacation. “I’ve been walking along the beach and the harbor,” said Will, telling the truth but committing the sin of omission. “It’s beautiful. And here are the souvenirs you asked me to pick up.” Hannibal had given him a tour of the shops so as to get the things on her list.

“Good.”

“How’s your ankle?”

“Awful. I must remain in bed. Be sure to mail my postcards tomorrow and make sure to pick up my laundry.” She turned to the masseuse and said, “Do trying putting a bit more elbow grease into that. My back bone can handle it even if my ankles can‘t.” 

Knowing he had been dismissed, he went to his room next door. From his pocket, he took out and unfolded the piece of sketching paper that Hannibal had drawn of him and given him.


	2. Chapter 2

After visiting Mrs. Komeda in the morning and getting another list of things to pick up, he went down to the hotel restaurant only to be disappointed at not seeing Hannibal having breakfast. However, any sadness at not seeing him vanished when a page boy went up to him with a note telling him that Hannibal was waiting for him in front of the hotel.

Will walked out of the hotel and saw Hannibal waiting for him in his car. “Are you interested in games of chance?” said Hannibal. 

Will smiled and shook his head. “I don’t really play. Besides, I don’t have any money I can afford to lose. Why?”

“I want to show you the Opera House but the Casino is nearby. I was wondering if you wanted to play a game or two.”

“I wouldn‘t mind watching you play,” said Will as he got in the car. 

Hannibal started the car and began driving. “Not today though I have a fondness for poker. Have you ever gone to the opera?“

“No, Mrs. Komeda has never taken me.” He decided not to mention that Mrs. Komeda thought that a ticket to a performance would be wasted on him. 

“It’s a beautiful art form. You really should go when the opportunity arises. I realized that I had seen you the day before Mrs. Komeda had come to my table. You were reading a book. What was it?”

Will felt embarrassed that he hadn’t been caught reading a collection of Shakespeare’s sonnets or a philosophical treatise. “It was just a mystery novel called The Chesapeake Ripper. It’s about a murderer who befriends the detective who is trying to solve the murders he commits.”

“Oh and what happens?”

“You don’t mind knowing the ending?”

“No.”

“The murderer is jailed at great cost to the detective. However, the murderer escapes and the detective must chase after him once more. The sequel is called ‘A Feast of Ortolan Buntings.’” 

“Is the author Bedelia Du Maurier?”

“Yes, it is.” He’s heard of the author? Will thought.

“I actually know her. She is a neighbor of mine that occasionally comes to my dinner parties.”

Will gasped in surprise. “What is she like?”

“She’s an intelligent woman, reserved even when she has drunk a glass or two of wine. A cool beauty, she is a woman of excellent judgment.”

“I wish I could meet her,” said Will. “But I’d probably make a fool of myself if I did talk to her.”

“Perhaps one day you may have the opportunity to talk to her. I doubt she’d think you foolish.” 

***

“Where did you go today?” said Mrs. Komeda. On her bed was strewn newspapers, letters, books, cards from well-wishers and empty candy wrappers. There were a couple empty glasses that had held sherry on the dresser next to her bed.

“I went to the Casino and the Opera House. I also saw the Prince‘s Palace and the Cathedral.”

Mrs. Komeda clucked her tongue at him. “You don’t sound like you’ve been meeting very many people. You really should put yourself out there more. It‘s a skill that will do you good later on.”

“The people I have met have been very kind to me. I shall miss Monte Carlo very much.” He couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he had been spending the past few days with Hannibal. He was afraid that she would either think he was boastfully lying or decide to interrogate him into giving her every single minute detail about him. Also, his time with him felt like one of the few things he truly owned besides his passport and his battered suitcase full of old clothes. He wanted to hold what he had close like a locket someone wears underneath their shirt, secret and next to his heart.

“And you had doubts about liking Monte Carlo! Oh, is Mr. Lecter still here?”

“Yes, he is. Why?” For a brief second, he thought that she knew but then remembered that she wouldn’t be so casual about the question if she did.

“I just find it curious why he hasn’t gone back home yet.”

“Why?”

“His Omega, of course. From what I hear, he speaks multiple languages, can play multiple musical instruments, holds the best conversations and helps him throw the best parties. The fact that he is a handsome man who not only dresses but presents himself well makes him a standard you should aim for.” 

“He said that he was indisposed.”

“That’s true. Perhaps I’m making too much of nothing. Since the doctor is coming to check on me today, go out and enjoy the sun. You’ve gotten a little color and it’s very becoming.”

***  
“You look sad today, Will,” said Hannibal. As it had been a particularly sunny day, Hannibal had filled with a picnic basket full of charcuterie, a loaf of fresh bread, grapes and strawberries and a bottle of wine with two wine glasses. He had also taken a rolled up blanket that he unfurled into a soft, clean place for both of them to sit. 

“It’s just that I want to thank you for spending so much time with me. Nobody’s ever really paid much attention to me before this.”

“I thought you mentioned a friend named Alana.”

“It’s complicated. I think that as much as she liked me, she wanted to fix me somehow.”

“You think she pitied you.”

Will sighed. “I know she did.”

Hannibal frowned at him. “You think I’m doing the same?”

“It’s crossed my mind.”

Hannibal looked a bit insulted. “I’m not someone who pities others. I don’t have the temperament for it. Trust me when I say this: I’m here with you because I want to be with you, not because I’m being charitable or trying to make myself feel superior. If you weren’t here, I would’ve left Monte Carlo a long time ago. It’s because of you that I’m here at all.”

“Oh . . .”

“So, no more talk like that. I find it disagreeable and rude. It also ruins the flavor of the meal.”

Wanting to change the subject to something more agreeable, Will said, “I wish that memories could be like perfume . . .”

Hannibal seemed to perk up at that. “Perfume?”

“You could keep it in a bottle and preserve it forever perfectly. You could just take a whiff and it’d all come back to you.”

“What memories would you encapsulate?”

“I haven’t many but one of them would be today‘s picnic.” 

Hannibal looked pleased at the pronouncement. “They say that smell is the most primal sense. It’s known for evoking long-forgotten memories that other senses are incapable of doing. However, there are memories that one may not want to remember. The smell of many of them may be bitter. What I do with memories is somewhat different. Have you ever heard of a memory palace?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“It is a mnemonic device where one has a visual image of a house or a palace or a cathedral or even an entire village. For me, it is Thistle Hall. I have a path through it I always take and I have organized all my memories in the rooms with each memory represented by a symbol that reinforces the memory. Creating such a palace is not easy to do but a powerful thing to have. Occasionally when I am home sick, I can close my eyes and I am there. I have not needed to do that during this vacation, however.” Hannibal gave him a significant smile, one that reached his eyes instead of the polite bored ones he showed others. “Want to meet again tomorrow?”

“I would love to.” Will accidentally tipped over his glass that was half-full. He reached to clean it when he accidentally brushed his hand against Hannibal’s and gasped at a feeling that was almost like a shock but nowhere near as unpleasant. He looked at Hannibal’s face and realized that Hannibal had felt something similar. “I’m sorry I think I drank a little too much.”

“Considering we are eating on a blanket on top of the ground, it’s not surprising if things lose their balance.” 

Will withdrew his hand and Hannibal quickly sopped up the spilled wine with a napkin.

It was only when he had returned to his room that he realized that it was the first time he and Hannibal had ever touched. 

***

“Will, I have wonderful news,” said Mrs. Komeda, standing up in front of Will for the first time since her injury. It had taken a week for the pain in her ankle to subside. Though still a bit stiff, restlessness and boredom pushed to get her out of bed. 

“What kind of news?” said Will as he handed her the bottle of pain medication.

“While I can’t do anything like a long hike, I can get about now,” she said after putting the bottle on the dresser next to her bed. “Also, we’re leaving Monte Carlo.”

“I thought we’d be here another week,” said Will.

“It can not be helped. Monte Carlo has turned out to be a bust so now I’ve decided to go visit some friends in New York. Oh, you’ll love it. It’s so much bigger and bustling. There are millions of people for you to meet. Oh dear, what is the matter? You look like I announced that someone you loved had died.”

“When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow. We are to hop on the train to Paris, go through Cherbourg and then sail back across the Atlantic. You must help me pack tonight then you must pack up your things as well. It‘s all been decided. In the morning, I want you to call and make reservations. By the time we reach New York harbor, I shall be back to my old self.”

That night, Will had a vision of himself trailing behind Mrs. Komeda, holding her shopping bags, in the midst of skyscrapers while crowds of people greeted her but ignored him completely. He saw himself making drinks for her friends at her cocktail parties and changing records on the gramophone and serving appetizers. He saw himself going out during his day off, stumbling through small talk with someone his own age and going back to his own room to await Mrs. Komeda‘s pleasure. But most of all, he would be an ocean away from Hannibal and he’d never see him again.

I mustn’t go without saying something, he thought. I have to say goodbye even if he’d forget about someone like me within the week. 

***  
Will knocked on Hannibal’s door early in the morning. He prayed that Hannibal hadn’t gone out without telling him or that he hadn’t fallen into such a deep sleep that his knocking would fail to wake him. 

Hannibal opened the door, dressed in a bathrobe. “Will? You’re early. What’s wrong?”

“I am here to say goodbye. Mrs. Komeda wants us to leave today.”

Hannibal frowned. “Come in.”

After Will walked in, Hannibal said, “You didn’t tell me that today was the day . . .”

“It wasn’t. We were supposed to be here for another week but I think her ankle has soured her on Monte Carlo. She wants us to take the train to Paris today then head to the coast to catch a ship to New York. I don’t have much time but I needed to see you again. You . . . I’m going to miss you.”

“Do you want to go with her?”

“What I want doesn’t matter.” It’s never mattered, thought Will. “I work for her. If I leave her, I’ll be kicked out of the hotel and be on the streets until I’m deported.” 

“Never mind that. Where do you want to be?”

“I wish I could stay with you. But . . .” 

“Let me get dressed.”

In five minutes, Hannibal was well put together as he always was. “You have another option. You can come with me to Thistle Hall.”

“As a travel companion?”

“No, as a husband.”

How ridiculous, thought Will. I‘m about to cry about this and all he can do is mock me. “You don’t have to make fun of me. I know that you’re already married.”

“That’s true but in England, Alphas can marry a second Omega.” Hannibal looked sincerely chagrined. “I know that my situation is not optimal. I can only say that my husband and I have been living separate lives for several years now. We even spend our time in separate wings of the estate, not seeing the other for weeks at a time.”

Will blinked in surprise. “Why haven’t you divorced him?”

“I do not know what it is like in America but here in England, a marriage can not be ended even if both are agreeable with ending it. It requires proof of adultery or violence by one party. One could set up a situation where there are multiple witnesses willing to testify to an indiscretion but then it becomes a matter of public record and scandal mongering. Unfortunately as much as my spouse hates me, he is not agreeable to a divorce and I would have to make myself at fault in order to create the grounds.”

“You could use me as grounds.”

Hannibal shook his head. “I didn’t start talking to you for that reason. I could hire someone for that kind of thing. Besides, an Alpha courting a second Omega is an exception to the law.”

“How can you propose to someone that you’ve never even kissed?”

“Because if I kissed you, I would have had a very hard time stopping.” Hannibal’s hands reached up to cradle Will’s face. They felt warm, dry and slightly rough and they held his face so he could not avoid Hannibal’s gaze. Will could not help but notice how blown Hannibal’s pupils were. 

Will closed his eyes reflexively as Hannibal kissed him. He felt himself being walked backwards towards the wall and felt Hannibal press his body against his. He felt the tip of Hannibal’s tongue tease his upper lip as he felt the warmth of Hannibal‘s body seep through his clothes. It was like the first time their hands had accidentally touched each other, except much more. Will was about to moan when Hannibal stepped back. 

“As I said, once I started, I’d have a hard time stopping. Do you accept my proposal?” 

“Yes, I do. But what do I tell Mrs. Komeda?”

“I will tell her, explain to her that it’s my idea then I’ll leave you two alone to say your goodbyes, such as they may be.”

***

“So, you’re leaving me to marry Mr. Lecter?” said Mrs. Komeda to Will. Hannibal had already left the room.

“Yes.”

Mrs. Komeda gave him a knowing look. “You naughty, naughty boy, hiding this all from me. You played your cards and got a royal flush.”

Will realized what Mrs. Komeda was implying. “No, no! Today is the first time we even kissed.”

She raised an eyebrow at that, looking full of doubt. “Really? That makes it all the more astonishing.” She seemed to be deep in thought. “Hmm, well, you know that he‘s already married.”

“Yes. He said he’d understand if I turned him down because of it.” I suppose it would come as a surprise, Will thought, choosing to be the second husband even if it meant being Hannibal’s.

“He’s literally twice your age. At that age, a man is set in his ways. And not only do you have to go from country bumpkin to lord of the manor, you have a very capable rival who’ll want to eat you up like a hungry child devours a special treat. I know I should become quite vicious if Mr. Komeda ever got it in his head to bring home a young filly . . .” Mrs. Komeda paused. “I can see you have your heart set on it and are not in the mood to listen. I suppose that the only thing left to say is goodbye and give you your severance pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Deadlock illustrates how hard it was to get divorce in the 1920s and 1930s England.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding itself was simple, a trip to the local government office for the license and a fee paid and they were legally wed. “You don’t mind this, do you?” said Hannibal. “It being this simple?”

Will slowly shook his head. He had doubts he would ever get married so he had never thought ahead to what he wanted in a wedding. “If it was a big wedding, my side would be close to empty, especially compared to yours. I’m fine with this. But what about your friends and family?”

Hannibal seemed pleased. “Big weddings are overrated and a source of infinite irritation. Trust me, I know. Now how about the honeymoon? Where do you want to go?”

“How about a road trip?”

“Road trip?”

“I haven’t seen France. How about we drive back through France to the northern coast then take a ferry across the Channel? Along the way, we could stop at some inns along the way.”

“I like that idea.”

***  
Six weeks later, Will was sitting on the bed in a London hotel, wearing only his underwear. He was looking at the trunk that was filled with a new wardrobe that Hannibal had bought for him in Paris and London. When Hannibal blew ninety pounds in one shop on ties, cufflinks, coats, shoes and gloves, Will had told him that it was the same amount as his yearly salary with Mrs. Komeda. Hannibal had merely raised his eyebrow and said, “How miserly of her.”

“You seem tense,” said Hannibal. He was casually dressed, wearing only a pair of slacks and a white shirt. 

“I can’t believe tomorrow we’re going to Thistle Hall.”

“I’ve already made arrangements to make things as smooth as possible for your arrival. I‘ve also made it very clear that any disrespect to you is considered disrespect to me.”

The existence of the other spouse had been a nebulous thing while they had been in France but now that they were going there tomorrow, Will felt scared and nervous.

Hannibal sat down next to him, put his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek before whispering, “Take off your clothes and lie face down on the bed so I can massage the tension from your body.” 

Will pulled off his boxer shorts and shirt and did as Hannibal asked. It had taken him quite a while to get used to how tactile Hannibal was. Hannibal enjoyed putting his hand on his shoulder before whispering in his ear with his warm breath tickling his earlobe, the small of his back as they walked down the street, and brushing Will’s hair in the morning. The first night they had spent together had been one where Hannibal had been the one to take off Will’s clothes for him because of how nervous Will had been then had taken an hour of just touching and licking every single part of his body until he couldn’t take it anymore and begged for Hannibal to just take him. 

He could hear Hannibal unscrew the lid from the jar of lavender cream. He closed his eyes as he felt Hannibal’s hands lay flat on his back then smooth and soften the muscles in his shoulders and along his spine. He sighed contentedly as Hannibal sat down on the foot of the bed and then started to use this thumbs to rub circles on the soles of his feet.

Hannibal began to talk. “You’ll be seeing Thistle Hall during spring, at its peak with the flowers blooming and their scent on the gentle breeze. The sun will be out and we will be driving slowly because of the winding road. We will make it in time for tea. We will sit down and relax by the fireplace. The next day, I will guide you through the halls of my estate, then the gardens in the back and down the valley path to the seashore where we can go sailing during the summer, if you like.”

“Why won’t you draw me a picture of Thistle Hall?”

“Oh, I want it to be a surprise,” he said. “I assure you that it is not a shack.” With that, Hannibal kissed the sole of Will’s left foot before working gentle magic on the ball of that foot.

Will laughed and wriggled his toes. 

***

There were a large iron gate on the driving path, opened in anticipation of their arrival. Nearby was a lodge where a man stood to close it once they were through. “This is the very beginning of the estate,” said Hannibal, his voice low and leaning towards Will as if they were conspirators, sharing a secret. He had stopped the car. 

“All this?” said Will as he looked at the land and the woods ahead of him. 

“And more,” said Hannibal as he drove through the gates. 

It wasn’t long before they went through the woods. The woods were thick and dense with trees that seemed ancient, reminding Will of the beginning of all those Grimm fairytales he read as a child of the place where the hero or the heroine often had to begin their adventures. Light was filtered through the tops of the trees leaving patches and speckles of light to come through but otherwise left them in shade. Even though Will had spent much of his free time fishing and hiking, this place left him uneasy. He was relieved when the woods finally thinned and Thistle Hall came into view. 

“Oh!” said Will and from the edge of his vision, he could see that Hannibal was delighted by his surprise. It was a rectangular behemoth that stood three stories tall with multiple chimneys sprouting from its roofs. Will had seen a plantation mansion when he was young and had imagined it was like that but this house was nothing like his fancy in both architecture and size. 

“It’s probably quite different from what you expected,” said Hannibal. “It was built during the late sixteenth century. It is not as ornate nor as decorative as more recent buildings.”

As they got closer to the house, Will heard Hannibal sigh as there were three people waiting for them in front of the house, one woman and two men. 

Hannibal parked the car in front of his house. “Good afternoon, Beverly,” he said. “I did say that I wanted a quiet entrance.”

“I was curious about the new lord of Thistle Hall. Besides, I wanted to introduce him to the servants that will be dedicated to serving him personally.”

“I see,” said Hannibal. “Will, this is my housekeeper Beverly. She supervises the other servants, keeps the house running and loves to exhibit a curiosity that knows no bounds.”

“I’m glad to meet you,” said Beverly as she and Will shook hands. “These two men here are Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price. If you have any questions about the estate or need help getting something, they’re here to serve you.”

After a round of greetings, Hannibal said, “We will be having tea in my office. I need to catch up on my correspondence. Is he . . .”

“He hasn’t come back yet,” said Beverly. 

“I see.” 

As they walked into the house, Hannibal took Will by the hand down a hall and into a room that had an impossibly high ceiling for an office. Not only was it vast in area, but it had an interior balcony which was lined with bookshelves that were full. A chair had been placed near the lit fireplace as well as a small table.

A thick stack of envelopes were on his desk for Hannibal’s review. “It may take a while,” said Hannibal. “I have been away from here for quite a while. However, I am fortunate in that I have a reliable and honest estate manager. She takes care of many of the things outside the house while I‘m away,” said Hannibal.

A servant walked into the room, gave Hannibal his afternoon tea before crossing the room and giving Will his, taking a few seconds to look at him before taking her leave. 

Will sipped his tea and dabbed some clotted cream on the scone before taking a bite of it. It was delicious and still warm. As he continued nibbling and sipping, he wondered what Hannibal’s letters held. He didn’t know much about what it took to run something like Thistle Hall. He reminded himself that he should ask Hannibal how he could help him.

Hannibal took a letter opener and sliced the last envelope open. He took out the folded letter and began reading it silently. Within a few seconds, a broad smile lit up his face. “My sister promises to visit this Christmas and she is most anxious to meet you.”

“I hope she’s not coming to scold you for marrying me.”

“Hardly. She’s scolding me for not having her and the rest of the family for the wedding. Some of the postcards I’ve been sending throughout our honeymoon have been to her. Mischa also wants to introduce her children, my niece Violet and nephew Robert, to you. She named them after our aunt and uncle.” 

Will was about to ask what she looked like when the door was slammed open and two men walked through the door, two men who obviously were not servants coming to take away the trays holding the remnants of their tea.

The taller of the two men looked Will from the top of his head to his shoes then back up. The man radiated pride and disdain for what he saw. He turned to the other and said, “Oh, look Franklyn, he thinks he’s come here to stay,” said Tobias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milton_Hall is what the author of Rebecca had based Manderley on. However, the Hitchcock movie version looks very different. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Menabilly is another house the author used as inspiration.
> 
> Ninety pounds is the yearly salary of the heroine of Rebecca gets from her employer.
> 
> I chose Tobias because he's in the same social circle as Hannibal, musically talented, well-dressed, etc. and more easily fits the prompt's parameters. I suppose I could've gone with an OC but Tobias had more punch as a threat.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tobias,” said Hannibal. 

“You really should have gone to a better hotel, Hannibal. You picked up a bed bug and you know how hard they are to get rid of.”

“You will not talk about Will like that.”

“I will talk however I please. You neither asked for my permission nor my opinion. I demand you annul your marriage to him at once.”

“I am sure that you understand the meaning of no.”

“Perhaps it’s not you who will have to make that choice. It’s not a given that he’ll choose to stay here long.” Tobias finally turned to Will. “I hope your enjoyed your honeymoon. I know from experience how short the afterglow lasts.” With that, Tobias turned to leave, followed by Franklyn.

After the door was closed, Will said, “Hannibal?”

“I’m sorry for his rudeness to you. I will have Brian and Jimmy keep him away from you. I had not anticipated him returning so suddenly.” 

“Hannibal . . . I don’t want to cause trouble between you and him . . .”

Hannibal looked weary. “Will . . . There is nothing but trouble between me and Tobias.” 

“I don’t want to make things worse.”

“Just your being here makes things better for me. Without you, I would either be alone or face him all the time he is here. It‘s selfish of me to ask this of you but I need you to stay.” 

Will no longer felt hungry, his stomach in a little knot. “I think I’d like to go to sleep now.”

“I’ll show you to our room.”

***

The next morning was quieter with both of them in the dining room. There was no sign of either Tobias or his shadow. Brian poured tea for both of them while Jimmy gave them each a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. “I hope you feel better,” said Hannibal.

“I do,” said Will, feeling calmer and more relaxed. Sleeping in the same bed with Hannibal spooning him and kissing him on the shoulder had that kind of effect. 

Hannibal sighed. “I have to go with Margot to see to the estate and deal with some of the tenants. It’s going to take most of the day. Brian and Jimmy can be of assistance if Tobias or Franklyn bother you.”

“I . . . I should learn how to face them by myself.”

“You shouldn’t tolerate bullying to prove how strong you are. Especially if Tobias and Franklyn attack you as a team. Besides, Jimmy and Brian can help you get around without accidentally bumping into them. I also am planning a little surprise for tonight’s dinner.”

“What kind of surprise?”

“One I know you’ll like. But right now, I must go.”

***  
After breakfast, Will asked Brian and Jimmy to give him a guided tour of the house. While he knew that Hannibal would take him on a more detailed tour later, he needed to know the basic setup of the house in the meantime. 

They showed him the library, the correspondence room where all letters and the like were created, the ballroom, the kitchen, the staircase to the attic and the way to the door to the garden in the back of the house. Then Brian opened up a room that was different from the others. 

“Who’s that a painting of?” said Will as he pointed a picture of a young girl with blond hair, a cheery smile and a light blue frock. It was hung in a room that had a frilly canopy bed and an old, battered teddy bear on the dresser. 

Brian said, “That’s Mischa, Mr. Lecter’s sister. This used to be her room before she decided to study abroad.”

“What’s she like?” 

Jimmy said, “Oh, she’s quite a lively little thing with a weakness for creatures like wounded birds. Mr. Lecter likes to joke that’s why she married her husband.”

“He’s not fond of his brother-in-law?”

“Mischa and Frederick met when he tripped over her luggage and she accidentally spilled her strawberry lemonade all over him. To make up for it, she invited him to dinner. He wooed her all throughout college. Any real resentment stems more from his practice being in America, keeping her from living nearby.”

“Ah.”

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” said Brian.

“No, just me but I wouldn‘t mind having her as a sister.” Will felt slightly cheered that she seemed the type whose first impulse wouldn’t be to bully him. 

They hesitated when they reached a different wing of the house. “Tobias and his minion basically own that wing. Going further would be like going into ‘here be dragons’ territory,” Jimmy said. 

“I don’t know much about what happened before I came here but if you could tell me . . .”

“We really shouldn’t gossip . . . much,” said Jimmy. “But I suppose you should know the basics so you aren’t completely lost. You tell him, Brian.”

Brian said, “The other masters of the house have been married for five years. Tobias owns a chain of musical instrument stores. He would come personally to tune instruments for the past decade. Mr. Robert Lecter played various instruments and taught his nephew how to play the piano and the harpsichord. Mischa played the violin and she tuned it herself.”

“So they knew each other for quite a while.”

“They didn’t talk much; they weren‘t friends. From what I hear, the current Mr. Lecter was often away during most of Tobias’ tunings. In its own way, their marriage was all very sudden as well. Three months before the wedding, his uncle had taken to bed due to a heart problem and even though there was some hope for recovery, he died suddenly. It was around that time that Tobias came to tune the various instruments. I can only suppose that grief was part of the reason Hannibal got married so quickly.”

Something bothered Will about this. “Are there any other Alphas or Omegas on the estate?”

Brian frowned but said, “Once Mr. Robert Lecter died, Mr. Lecter was the only Alpha left and until you came, Tobias was the only Omega. I don’t see . . .”

“I’m sorry. Please go on.” 

Jimmy sighed. “There’s not much to tell really. After a very short honeymoon, things went sour rather quickly. Within six months, they were living in different wings of the estate. Now if you saw them at a party, you would think that everything was golden but that‘s just a front.”

A cool voice interrupted their conversation. “Excuse me but I need to talk to my co-husband.”

“Tobias!” said Will turning to see the man standing in the hallway while Jimmy and Brian nearly jumped out of their skin. 

“I think we got off on the wrong footing,” said Tobias with a smile. In his right hand was a small briefcase. “I would like to have a frank but cordial discussion but I prefer some privacy.”

“You can say whatever you want to say in front of them.”

“I’d prefer not to say what I have to say in a hallway,” said Tobias.

“Then how about we talk somewhere neutral?”

They went to a gazebo that was near the garden that was in back of the house. Will sat in one chair while Tobias sat in the other.

“You must understand it’s a shock to hear that one’s husband has taken another, not merely a mistress or a lover but as a husband. You can see that, can’t you?”

Will reluctantly nodded.

Tobias smiled. “Everything that your servant Jimmy said is true. Things did go quite poorly after the honeymoon. However, I doubt he knows why. You see, Hannibal’s love is a fickle thing. Oh, he dearly loves his sister and Thistle Hall but when it comes to romantic love, he is mercurial at best. There is a long line of paramours that our husband has been involved with before he married either of us.”

“I don’t expect a man twice my age to be a monk,” said Will. 

“I’m just pointing out that my fate as a despised spouse may be something we have in common in the very near future. It’s not like the beginning of your marriage was particularly auspicious. As sudden as my marriage to Hannibal was, we at least knew of each other for years and were often in the same social circles. Our wedding was the social event of the decade, involving members of various royal families as guests.” Tobias sighed. “It couldn’t possibly be duplicated so I suppose that’s why he didn’t even try when it came to you.”

“That‘s enough!” snapped Brian.

“I’m not the one who insisted that scribbling one’s name on a form was enough,” said Tobias. “If he had suggested that to me, I would have been horribly insulted at his lack of caring.”

“If he doesn’t care, then why did he marry me at all?” said Will, trying very hard to keep his cool and keeping in mind that his was the bed that Hannibal preferred.

“He’s a whimsical man, full of sudden moods and desires. Sometimes he’ll do things just because he’s looking for temporary amusement. You should get out before he becomes as bored with you as he is with me. I’m someone who went to Oxford, can play multiple stringed instruments well, am literate in French and Italian, and am considered an expert in opera and ceramics from the various Chinese dynasties. I know that you didn’t come into this marriage with anything so I’ll do you the favor of giving you a helping hand as long as you don‘t make a fuss.” Tobias put the briefcase on the table and opened it to show that it had a large bundle of bills. “There’s a thousand pounds. Converted to dollars, I’m sure you can live quite well off that for quite some time.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Budge,” said Will. “But I’ve decided that I will leave the day Hannibal comes to me and tells me that he‘s tired of me and not any sooner.” There was a sense of wrongness about Tobias but he couldn’t quite figure out what.

Tobias glared at Will. “If this is a trick to get me to increase the offer . . .”

“I love Hannibal. As long as I can make him happy then that‘s how long I‘m staying.”

Tobias narrowed his eyes. “You’re sincere but foolish. This is the last time I will be so kind.” With that, Tobias closed the briefcase and walked off to his side of the estate.

Will let out a shaky breath. Brian reached out and gave Will’s shoulder a reassuring pat. However, Will’s mind was elsewhere. He realized that Tobias did not smell like an Omega but had a very light and muted smell, reminding Will of a song with the volume down low with the high and the low notes missing. Betas could not smell the pheromones of either an Alpha or an Omega but Alphas and Omegas could smell each other. He briefly wondered if Tobias had gone on suppressants after being rejected or if he had done so, thus causing the split between him and Hannibal. 

***  
As Will walked into the dining room, he was surprised to see a blond lady talking to his husband near the dining table. “Hannibal? Who?”

Hannibal turned to him and smiled, “Will, this is Bedelia Du Maurier. Bedelia, this is Will.”

“Miss Du Maurier? I am so pleased to meet you.” They shook hands. 

“Please call me, Bedelia. I heard you’ve read many of my books.”

“That’s true. I really enjoyed ‘A Feast of Ortolan Buntings.’”

“Have you ever eaten one?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“They’re tasty though one feels a bit disappointed with oneself. You don’t happen to be serving it today, Hannibal?”

“No,” said Hannibal. “You will sadly have to make do with veal, another controversial dish.”

After they sat down to eat, Will said, “How do you know Hannibal?”

“We’ve known each other for many years. I live nearby though my own estate is much smaller and less historic than his. If you’ve seen Hannibal’s office, you know that he has many books, many of them obscure tomes that aren’t even in a university library. Often while I’m plotting out my next novel, I’ll often borrow a book or two for research. He knows that I am very good about returning the books in as good a shape as they were in his library.”

“Have you ever done any sleuthing in real life?”

Bedelia gave him a small smile. “No, I’m not the type to put myself in any kind of real danger. I prefer writing, not doing. Right now, I’m still uncertain about where to set my next novel. Hannibal suggested Shanghai because its nickname is ‘Paris of the Orient.’ However, I was considering setting it in America. You are from Louisiana?”

“Yes though I’ve spent some time in Maryland and Virginia.”

“I wonder if you wouldn’t mind me picking your brain about those places.”

“I would love to, though the best way to understand a place is to go there. There‘s no substitute.”

“You will be helping me sift through my choices, however.” 

“But first,” said Hannibal as two butlers came in, bearing plates, “We should feast.”


	5. Chapter 5

As they sat in their matching pajamas at the table near their bedroom window overlooking the garden, Hannibal poured cognac into two snifters as a nightcap. “So, did you enjoy dinner with Bedelia?”

“It was great though I worry a bit about what she thinks about me.” He had told her about some of the more colorful parts of Louisiana ranging from the history of the casket girls, girls who had come from France to Louisiana to marry and often had only a casquette, a small trunk, of belongings with them; the hurricanes and the thunderstorms, and the music clubs in New Orleans’ French Quarter. 

“She approves of you.”

“She does?”

“Yes, she found you very charming,” said Hannibal. “When she first heard about my marriage while we were on our honeymoon, she said she worried that I had taken up with someone like your former employer.”

Will made a sour face. “If I thought that, I’d worry too . . .”

“But now that she’s met you, her mind is at ease. She believes in you.” 

Will picked up the snifter, imitated the way Hannibal held his, sniffed the liquid and took a small sip. It was strong but it was good. 

“I heard that you talked to Tobias today,” said Hannibal.

Will put his snifter down. “Yes.”

“Brian and Jimmy told me that he tried to bribe you to go away.”

“I didn’t think that he was going to do that.”

“He’s diabolical that way. Now that you know what he’s really like, you must keep your guard up.”

“Hannibal, if ever you feel the way about me that you now feel about Tobias, I won’t raise a fuss. I‘ll go away quietly.”

Hannibal sighed in exasperation. “Come here and sit on my lap, Will.”

Will did as Hannibal requested. Hannibal put his arms around him and said, “That man is not your friend but someone with an agenda that is about ruining our happiness. Do you understand?” 

Will nodded. “Yes.” Feeling a little ashamed for listening to Tobias, he bent down and gave his husband a kiss. “I’m sorry.”

***  
During a warm and sunny day, Will and Hannibal were having tea at the gazebo when they saw Franklyn walk towards them. “I wonder what he wants,” said Will.

“Hopefully, he’s coming to tell us that Tobias is taking another one of his week-long trips to London.”

Franklyn finally arrived at the gazebo. “I’ve come to tell you that my master has gone to London and will be back after a week.”

Hannibal sighed. “Good. Now I can finally show Will that wing of the estate without having to worry about an argument breaking out.”

Franklyn scowled. “Tobias is still your husband.”

“Please, don’t remind me.” 

“I will be accompanying you.”

“Do you think that I want to steal from myself?” said Hannibal, radiating extreme disgust. “I remind you that the items in that wing of the house were either inherited by me or bought with my money!”

“No, no, Mr. Lecter,” said Franklyn, looking alarmed. “It’s just that Tobias has bought a few new items and if you have any questions, I want to be there to explain what he purchased.”

“If you must. Do not interrupt our conversation,” said Hannibal. “Right now, we are not done with our tea, so go back to the house and wait for us.”

After they had finished their tea and the butlers took their dishes, Hannibal and Will hiked back to the house and walked to the wing where Tobias usually dwelt.

Hannibal pointed to the painting of a blond older man. “That is my uncle Robert Lecter.”

“I see the family resemblance.”

“It’s a self-portrait. The painting of my sister in her room was done by him as well.”

“He was very talented. Did he paint you as well?”

“The painting is at the other end of the hall. I’ve actually seen his work in other people’s houses. As for his wife Lady Violet, she was into flower arranging. Though her works were lovely, they were ephemeral.”

“You sound fond of her.”

“She was very kind to me and Mischa when we came to her house. She told us that we were the children she had been longing for. Unfortunately, we did not know her for very long. Her family had a history of being sickly and unfortunately, she was no exception.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his and gave it a small squeeze of support. Hannibal smiled back at him in a show of appreciation.

They continued their way down the hall with Hannibal pointing out various items with Franklyn, once in a while, explaining a new item that Hannibal didn't recognize.

Even Will had to admit that Tobias’ taste was just as excellent as Hannibal’s though the items tended to be more flamboyant in color and shape. There were cloisonné items, metal objects decorated with gold wire and enamel. There were vases from various Chinese dynasties that even Hannibal had to admit were museum-grade quality. “While he does spend a great amount of money on this, he has a keen eye and has never fallen for trash and is very careful about provenance. I wish I could say the same for some of the people I know.”

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will.”

“Are there any paintings of yours hanging in the house?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No, I prefer to do sketches with pencil. That is unless you are volunteering to be my subject.”

They finally walked to the end of the hall where as promised, there was a painting of a younger Hannibal. “That was me when I was your age.”

Will noticed a melancholy cast on Hannibal’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I sometimes wish that I was the same age as you. I think to myself that someday I will not be able to satisfy you.” 

Will ducked his head and laughed. “If you satisfied me any more than you do now, I wouldn’t be able to get out of bed.” 

There was the sound of coughing and Hannibal glared at Franklyn for intentionally interrupting them.

“Let’s go,” said Hannibal.

***

Will and Hannibal were just finishing their breakfast and about to go to the stables where Margot was waiting to teach Will how to ride a horse when Tobias and Franklyn entered the room. 

“We need to send out invitations to our traditional yearly costume ball soon,” said Tobias without preamble. “If we are trying to maintain appearances then you should know that.”

“I have no problem with a party,” said Hannibal coolly. “I will leave it to you since that is your specialty. I hope there are no surprises.”

“You look suspicious. You do realize that a poorly executed party would make me look like an incompetent host.”

“While that is true, I do wonder if your embarrassing me outranks your pride in your abilities.”

“Nothing outranks my pride,” said Tobias. “Who do you plan to go as? 

“I haven’t really decided. Perhaps Will and I will go as Achilles and Patroclus. What will you be dressing as?”

“Perhaps Henry the Eighth?”

“Are you hinting something?”

Tobias gave him a taut smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job creating your costumes. Come, Franklyn.”

After Tobias left, Will said, “I do terribly at parties. I don’t like to make eye contact with people I don’t know and I’m miserable at small talk.”

“What are you talking about? Bedelia is not someone who’s easily impressed and you won her over. The servants have nothing but good things to say about you. Do not worry, I will be at your side to smooth things over.”

“It helped that I know all of her books inside and out so we had something to talk about. I don’t know anything about cricket except it looks a little like baseball or polo or any of those things. Mrs. Komeda used to scold me for going blank when someone asked me a question about those type of things.”

“To be honest, I actually find a lot of those things boring. So I am actually glad you‘re not obsessed with all that.” Seeing Will look surprised, Hannibal said, “I do love opera, music, art and nature but I have little interest in sports other than hunting. I just happened to have grown up in this milieu long enough that I picked up by osmosis information about all those other things. I will field those questions and teach you enough so you can follow the basics. Often, just giving them a nod to their opinion will make them happy.”

Hannibal continued. “This will also be a way of introducing you to the people I know. I want people to know that you’re the man I love and that you’re not the boogeyman. They will find you as charming as I do.”

“If they’re Tobias’ friends, they might hate me for making him unhappy. The fact that I’m not even English is going to hurt me in their eyes.”

“I wasn’t born in England either so they can’t count that against you. Also, anybody who snubs you disgracefully at the party will be snubbing me so they will become persona non grata in the house.”

Will gave him a wry smile. “You might end up with a very small social circle then.”

“So be it.” 

***

“I would like you to help create our costumes,” said Hannibal to Beverly, Jimmy and Brian. They were standing near Hannibal’s desk in his office. Will stood next to Hannibal. 

Beverly raised her eyebrows in surprise and alarm. “Usually, Tobias handles that kind of thing.”

“True but it’s too easy for him to either fail to make Will’s costume or make it utterly ridiculous,” said Hannibal. Hannibal opened his sketch book and showed them what he had in mind. He had drawn two Greek soldiers wearing armor, swords, sandals, and shields. “I was thinking of Achilles and Patroclus.”

“How long do we have?”

“About a month and a half.”

“Wow,” said Brian. From his tone, it was obvious that he did not think this enough time to pull it off, especially at a level that would look as good as anything Tobias could create.

Beverly frowned. “Margot might know some shops in London that could do something like this. She has great taste.” 

“Perhaps we should choose something simpler,” said Will. He could see from the look on the servants’ faces how relieved they were for him to have said it.

“What do you have in mind, Will?” said Hannibal.

“What other two men are known for being close?”

*** 

Will had climbed up to the second floor of Hannibal’s office, and pulled a collection of murder mystery short stories by Bryan Fuller from the shelves. After climbing down the ladder, he was about to leave the room when he heard two people talking. He leaned against the door and put his ear against it.

“Why are you skulking about, Franklyn?” said Margot.

“Skulking? Skulking? I am Tobias’ personal servant. I have as much right to go about the house as you do.”

“You do but usually you’re either coming to spy on Will and Mr. Lecter or bringing another round of orders and complaints to the staff. Since you usually don’t have any problems delivering orders, that leaves spying.”

“You don’t understand anything at all,” sniffed Franklyn. “My master is bereaved.”

“Mr. Lecter isn’t dead,” said Margot as if noting that the word bereaved meant to be grieving due to the death of a loved one. “

“Well, Mr. Lecter might as well be dead to him. I do not understand why you are all fawning over that ill-mannered, barely literate guttersnipe.”

“Shut up, Franklyn.”

“How dare you talk to me like that!”

“I can talk to you like that because not only do I outrank you by being the estate manager but you are abusing both my intelligence and my patience by telling me that Tobias is some martyr of love. You know and I know that the reason he makes all those week long trips to London ever since he got back from the honeymoon five years ago is because that‘s where he has his numerous affairs.” 

Franklyn hesitated. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course, you don’t.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to mail these invitations!” With that, Will heard him flounce off. 

After waiting to make sure the two were gone, he walked back to his room, troubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dpnonline.com/employers/articles/job-descriptions-and-functions-estate-manager is a job description of an estate manager. I chose Margot as her character on the show lives in that kind of environment and probably will do quite a bit of running things in the coming season. 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_house#Management Beverly is the housekeeper and in this house, everybody inside the house reports to her. 
> 
> I just don't see Hannibal as being interested in any team sports. 
> 
> Since there's an estate involved, I couldn't use Lady Murasaki as is so I wrote in Lady Violet since Murasaki is purple in Japanese. 
> 
> The casket girls are a real thing.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hannibal?” said Will as he and Hannibal walked along the sea shore that was part of his estate. 

“Yes, Will?”

“What does Tobias do during his trips to London?”

“I suppose he amuses himself with other people. I did say that we lead separate lives. Why do you ask?”

It surprised and saddened Will that Hannibal was aware and resigned to it. “I . . . was wondering if there’s a possibility that he could find someone else to be with. If he liked someone else who would take him and . . .”

Hannibal looked rueful. “During all this time that he’s gone to and from London, he’s never talked about ever wanting to divorce or leave me for anyone else. He used to boast about his many lovers' sexual prowess to irritate me until I showed my boredom by yawning in his face. However, he has never shown any tender feelings for any of the men who have shared his bed. The only thing he truly loves is this estate. Looking back, he always expressed admiration and desire for Thistle Hall. I just didn’t know how far he‘d go to possess it. If my uncle hadn’t fallen ill, he could’ve talked me out of the haze I was in, warned me, broken the spell over me earlier . . . Mischa was overseas at the time so there was no one to stop me from making the worst mistake of my life . . .

“How can Tobias get away with rubbing it in your face?”

Hannibal continued. “As I told you, it’s very hard to get a divorce. Tobias is just discreet enough. The law is very clear. He would have to be caught in flagrante delicto with a witness willing to testify at court. That is a very high bar especially since Tobias has enough money of his own to buy anybody off.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry as well. I can only hope that once he realizes that you are here to stay, his pride will make it impossible for him to stand being in the same house. On that day, we can come to some settlement and you can finally be my one and only husband.”

***  
“There you are.“

Will looked up from his book about dog breeds, detailing their needs, temperament and abilities to see Beverly at the door. He had been sitting near the fire place in Hannibal‘s office, reading for the past hour. Hannibal had gone to London to talk to his lawyer regarding setting up an account for Will and setting up a regular allowance so Will wouldn’t have to continually go to him for every little request. “Beverly?”

Beverly walked in, closing the door behind her. After checking to see that they were far enough away from the door not to be overheard, she said in a low voice, “I think Tobias is up to something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am in charge of the entire house, not just your wing, no matter how much Franklyn pretends otherwise. I was checking to see that the maids were doing their work in that wing despite Franklyn’s interference. I was walking down the hall past Tobias‘ room when I heard Franklyn and Tobias having a loud argument about something Tobias shouldn’t do.

“Do you have any idea what it could be?”

Beverly shook her head. “No, just that it wouldn’t be good for Tobias. Franklyn said that instead of doing it, whatever it was, he said that Tobias should leave Thistle Hall with all the art he had bought with Hannibal’s money and that Franklyn would follow wherever he wanted to go. Tobias slapped him for presuming to tell him what to do. After Franklyn started crying, I felt too uncomfortable to listen any further. I’m sorry it’s so vague.”

“Considering that the costume ball is coming up soon, it must be something connected with that. A few days ago, I heard Franklyn just outside Hannibal’s office arguing with Margot about him skulking about.”

“He’s almost never found outside of that wing without Tobias.”

“Maybe he’s looking for our costumes? I wouldn‘t put it past him to ruin mine so I can‘t go.”

Beverly frowned. “Maybe . . . But it seems like such a small thing to leave the house over. Other than another argument with Hannibal, I can‘t see how it would be bad for Tobias.”

“I guess I’ll just have to keep my guard up and my eyes open.” Will sighed. This mystery would have to be solved later. “Oh, did Margot find . . .” Margot had gone to London to visit her friend Judy to get the last few things needed to complete the costumes. Her friend Judy was both a costume designer and a prop mistress for a London theater so she was capable of finding almost anything. 

“She phoned me and told me that she found everything. She’s going to be bringing them back with her Sunday morning. Since you’re worried about the costumes, I have a suggestion . . .”

***

“I can’t believe that we had to hide them at her place,” said Will after they had changed into their costumes at Margot‘s cottage on the estate. Beverly’s idea had been good and Margot had called to say that not a thread had been ruined but the fact he couldn’t count on keeping things safe in his own house was infuriating.

“It was a smart idea on Beverly’s part,“ said Hannibal as they got into the car parked outside the front of the cottage. “As sneaky as Tobias and Franklyn are, it would be too noticeable for them to come all the way out to her cottage to look around. Also, Margot has a shotgun for protection and she knows how to use it.” 

“Now, I wish they had tried.” 

Hannibal smiled at that. 

They drove back to the front of the house where Hannibal got out of the car.

True to his word, Tobias was dressed as Henry the Eighth, wearing a replica of the costume in King Henry’s most famous portrait, a long bejeweled shirt with a puffy coat that made his shoulders look broad with a black hat trimmed with white fur. He also took care to wear the matching costume jewelry created to match the details of the painting. There was even an ornate dagger hanging by a cord near his waist. He was the very picture of confident extravagance. Tobias looked at Hannibal and said, “Where is your costume?”

“Can you not see that I am a Victorian gentleman?” said Hannibal. 

Tobias clucked his tongue at him. “You merely look old-fashioned. And your hair is lighter than usual and your mustache looks very silly.” Underneath his usual sour, mocking tone, there was strangely an undercurrent of triumph.

“When Will comes out, it will all make sense.”

Will came out of the car. He watched Tobias’ face and saw when Tobias realized who they were supposed to be. 

“Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?” said Tobias, sounding dumbfounded.

Will was dressed as a Victorian gentleman with his dark curly hair slicked back. He also wore a deerstalker hat, a matching cape and had a briar pipe in his mouth. 

Tobias sniffed, turned to Hannibal and said, “He looks nothing like Sherlock Holmes. Also, I thought you two were going to be Achilles and Patroclus.”

“The execution would have been lacking so we changed plans. This is a costume that requires me to be next to him so people understand who I am supposed to be.”

“I can’t say it’s very well thought out,” said Tobias. “But it’s not like you can change it at this stage. I see our first guests coming up the road.”

As Hannibal walked towards the front door where Tobias was standing, Tobias said, “I bought a new cologne today. What do you think?” He sounded almost flirtatious.

Hannibal sniffed then frowned. “You smell strange.”

The smile on Tobias’ face faltered. “Strange?”

“If you’re ill, then you shouldn’t be out spreading one’s sickness among the guests. If not, you should return it.”

“I am not ill!” said Tobias. 

***

“You did well tonight,” said Hannibal as they walked into their bedroom after a long night of hosting. Part of the problem with hosting a party of this scale is that one could not totally lose one’s self to enjoyment but treat the party as a production that one must conduct from the very beginning to the very end. A properly run party was a lot of work.

“It was terrifying and I only didn’t mess things up because you were behind me every step of the way.“ Will sighed and sat down on the bed. Despite Tobias’ protestations that he was not ill, he left the party shortly before ten o’clock due to a self-proclaimed headache, leaving all the hosting duties to them. Tobias threaded the needle of reassuring the guests that he wasn’t so ill as to need a doctor but ill enough that he had to leave the ballroom.

It didn’t help that almost everybody was curious about Will being Hannibal’s new husband even if they didn’t exactly approve of the choice and asked embarrassing and probing questions without restraint or shame. Fortunately, Hannibal reminded everybody not to be rude, talked about cricket and polo; and kept the food circulating, the champagne flowing and the music playing, which put everyone in a merry and forgiving mood for the remainder of the party. 

“Nevertheless, you did well.”

Will put the pipe down and was about to unbutton his shirt when he heard Hannibal say, “Stop!”

“Why?”

Hannibal gave him a naughty smile as he shut and locked the door behind him. “The only thing I want you to remove right now is your pants.”

“You mean you want to . . . While I’m wearing this . . .”

“You make a very attractive Sherlock Holmes.” 

“The costumes . . .”

“We won’t be wearing them again. Next year, we‘ll be Achilles and Patroclus.” 

“What a strange, strange man I’ve married,” said Will but he got up from the bed, and took off his pants and his underpants.

Hannibal embraced him from behind and turned him to look at himself in the full-length mirror. “Can’t you see how appealing you are? How striking you look?”

“Everybody would be sure to look at me with my pants off,” said Will dryly.

Hannibal began to shake with laughter at that remark and Will had to join in because he couldn‘t help but imagine the partygoers' reactions if he had walked in like that. 

After they had both calmed down from their fit of laughter, Hannibal said, “It’s been a long time since I laughed like that.”

“I like seeing you laugh.” 

Rather than laughing again, Hannibal became more amorous, his mouth nibbling his earlobes and sucking at his neck and his hands sliding up and down Will’s chest under his shirt. It didn’t take much before Will felt himself become wet and his cock start to twitch upwards. It was like spooning, except standing up.

After he felt Hannibal insert his fingers inside him to make sure he was ready for him, he felt the fingers slide out only to be replaced by Hannibal’s cock slowly entering him. He could see Hannibal using the mirror to look at his facial expression. The intensity and hunger of his gaze made Will feel embarrassed enough to make him blush which if anything made Hannibal look hungrier. Gasps and whimpers passed through his lips as he felt himself being filled and penetrated deeply. The insistence of Hannibal’s rapid and deep thrusts filled him with pleasure that it felt like a loss when Hannibal pulled out.

Will turned around, confused before seeing Hannibal taking off the rest of his costume then lying on his side on the bed and waving for him to get on. Will realized that Hannibal wanted to continue spooning but more comfortably and taking more time. He got up on the bed, facing away from Hannibal and felt Hannibal’s cock slide inside him once again. He could feel Hannibal’s hand slide up and down his hip and his hairy chest touching his back. 

After a long round of slow, deep fucking, Will could feel the knot form inside of him. 

“Do you know what else I’d like to do?” said Hannibal.

“What?”

“I want to take you to the valley of flowers, lay a blanket far away from the estate and make love to you outside.”

“Someone will see us!”

“It’s my private property. It would be trespassing and as long as we stay close to the ground, the surrounding flowers will hide us. Imagine the feel of the open air, the perfume of wild flowers, the warmth of the sun. Even if someone did happen upon us, I would be unashamed. I would continue thrusting into you and kiss and taste you as much as I needed to and nuzzle your neck until they finally ran off, made timid and fearful by the display of my unrestrained passion . . .” Hannibal finally started coming inside of Will.

Feeling the slight roughness of Hannibal’s thumb circle the tip of his cock made Will come as well, shaking as he did so. 

***

“It’s been over a week since Tobias has gone to London,” said Will as they sat in Hannibal‘s office. Hannibal was looking over his daily correspondence while Will was reading “The Murder on the Links” by Agatha Christie. 

“I expect that he’s still sulking about how his party didn’t turn into a call for you to be burned at the stake but has made you welcome instead. ” 

“It still worries me. I almost prefer having him in the house, just so I know where he is.”

Bedelia walked into the room. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, please come in,” said Hannibal.

“I just need to borrow a few books regarding Chinese cuisine,” said Bedelia.

“So, you’re setting the book in Shanghai?” said Will.

“Actually, the book will have settings in both Shanghai and New Orleans.”

“Let me get the books for you.”

“No, no, I can climb the ladder. I know where the books should be,” she said. She had been careful to wear sensible shoes and quickly made her way up.

Will turned back to Hannibal only to have the door open again. 

Tobias was there and he was holding the dagger he had been wearing with his costume as Henry the Eighth. Tobias pulled the dagger from the scabbard and tried to stab Hannibal with it. It was only Hannibal’s fast reflexes that kept him from having it go through his heart.

Realizing that Tobias was deadly serious in his intent to kill Hannibal, Will picked up a chair and used his whole strength to hit Tobias in the back of the head. The impact made Tobias dizzy and fall in such a way that his head slammed into the edge of Hannibal’s desk before he fell on the floor.

“Oh, my God!” said Bedelia, who had seen the entire thing. 

A servant ran into the room. “Mr. Lecter?”

Hannibal said, “Call the police!”

“Yes, Mr. Lecter.” 

Hannibal felt for Tobias' pulse. "I'm afraid he's dead."

“Hannibal . . .” Will was shaking at having taken Tobias' life. Even though Tobias had been nothing but nasty to him and was obviously trying to kill Hannibal, the realization he had killed someone felt like the worst thing in the world.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair to reassure him. “You saved my life and yours. Once he had killed me, he would’ve gone after you next. We will make them understand.” 

***

The police detective sent to investigate the matter was Jack Crawford. He and his men cordoned off the room then interviewed everybody in the next room. While he was satisfied that Will’s act had been that of self-defense (especially since several of the servants had seen Tobias in a foul mood carrying the weapon just moments before he entered the room), he wanted to know why Tobias had wanted to kill Hannibal.

“Isn’t it obvious?” said Will. “He hated that I was married to Hannibal.”

“But why now? And not before," said Jack. 

“His servant Franklyn would know,” said Hannibal.

A few minutes later, Franklyn was found. He let out a piercing scream and started to weep when he was told what had happened. 

“Oh, no,” said Franklyn as he took a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. “I told him not to.”

“You knew he was going to kill them?” said Jack, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know he was going to do that but he was angry and said he couldn’t bear the thought of them having everything he had brought to the great house. I told him not to over react.”

“How would they have everything?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do not hold back. If you know anything, now is the time to reveal everything,” said Jack sternly.

Franklyn blew his nose in his handkerchief. “Even though I’m the closest to him, he is not always forthcoming to me. I . . . who would do anything for him!” 

Hannibal said, “I smelled sickness in Tobias’ sweat.” When he saw Jack frown in puzzlement, he said, “Alphas have a very keen sense of smell and can smell chemical imbalances in other people‘s odor, especially if the other person is an Alpha or Omega. Tobias also left the last party early and that is something he has never done before.”

Jack turned to Franklyn. “Was Tobias sick? Did Tobias go to a doctor in London?”

Franklyn swallowed. “His usual doctor is Dr. Sutcliffe.”

“Why did he go?”

“He just said something had gone wrong.” 

“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“The doctor.”

“He’s in London. I‘ll write down the address.”

***  
They knocked on the door of Dr. Sutcliffe’s office in downtown London. “I’m coming,” said a gruff voice. When Dr. Sutcliffe opened the door to his office, Jack showed his badge and said, “Did you treat a patient by the name of Tobias Budge?”

“I’m sorry but I believe that’s confi . . .”

Hannibal stepped forward. “I was his husband.”

“Was?” said Dr. Sutcliffe.

“He’s dead. And I have some questions about his health. The police are also curious.” 

Dr. Sutcliffe pouted. “Come in.”

After everybody was seated around Dr. Sutcliffe’s desk, he said, “It’s all rather irregular but since the patient is dead and his next of kin is here, I will reveal all. Tobias Budge’s Omega system had shut down because of a recent use of a love bomb.”

“What is that?” said Hannibal. 

“It’s a slang term for an underground drug that pushes the Omega system into a super-charged Heat. For a few months, it makes an Omega irresistible to any Alpha, overriding any sense of incompatibility that may reveal itself through their scent and behavior. One scent and the Alpha is smitten. It can't last, however, as the system exhausts itself.”

Hannibal turned pale. "He must've been trying to use it at the party. He asked me to smell his cologne and was angry that I didn't like it."

“I hope you understand that I didn’t prescribe it this time nor the previous time he used it. I don’t play with those type of things. That‘s the type of thing that will make one lose his license.”

“The previous time?”

“Do you know when he used it before?” said Will.

“He claimed he used it five years ago,” said Dr. Sutcliffe. 

Hannibal gasped. “That’s around the time he and I got married.”

Everybody in the room seemed to grasp the implications of that. 

Will said, “Dr. Sutcliffe . . . Around the time of the first love bomb . . . Hannibal’s uncle was an Alpha but severely ill at the time. Would the effects of the love bomb be fatal on a physically frail Alpha?”

Dr. Sutcliffe frowned. “It’s possible. A functioning love bomb would force any Alpha’s body to respond. If he was under the constant assault of the pheromones of an Omega using that, it would have put extra stress on his heart.”

“Why would he kill my uncle that way?” said Hannibal, tears in his eyes.

It was finally all making sense to Will. The suddenness of the passion for Tobias that put Hannibal in a haze then the complete lack of interest, Tobias‘ odd behavior the night of the party, the argument between Franklyn and Tobias, Robert Lecter‘s death. Will said, “I don’t think he was trying to kill him. Maybe your uncle was the real target of the bomb. A marriage to him would’ve given Tobias a claim to the estate but when he died, he turned his attention to you as the heir. Or maybe you were the target and your uncle happened to be collateral damage. In any case, I think the real target was Thistle Hall.”

“But why take it a second time?” said Hannibal. "He already had Thistle Hall."

“Since it looks like he took it the second time just before the costume party and expected it to work at that moment, maybe he wanted it to work so everybody would see you swoon over him and leave me in a corner. I think he wanted it so I‘d be so humiliated that I‘d want to leave and for Hannibal to be so under his spell, he‘d let me go. I think he wanted to drive me away so he could be the only husband again.”

Hannibal thought for it over for a second and said, "He knew that as long as I had you, I would have extra incentive to try to divorce him." 

Jack nodded as he thought it all over and said, “Does a double dose of this illicit drug makes one prone to violent behavior?”

Dr. Sutcliffe said, “Hormonal imbalances can cause rage but I think it’s also a reaction to the treatment I recommended to him.”

“What is that treatment?” said Jack.

“Complete removal of the Omega system.”

Will gasped. 

Dr. Sutcliffe continued. “A love bomb sends the Omega system into overdrive. If one is lucky, your Omega system then exhausts itself and then slowly heals itself over a period of months or even years with a period of dormancy then producing slowly rising levels of its hormones until it can go back to normal. However, if one is unlucky, one may permanently damage it so it can no longer produce a normal amount of Omega hormones no matter how long one waits and if one is foolish enough to try to get the damaged system to create a second miracle, the system instead cannibalizes itself in an excruciating fashion. If not removed, it leads to death within a couple months.”

Jack frowned. “He’d still have his testicles. Couldn’t he live life as a Beta?”

“An Omega without an Omega system would suffer a great many health consequences. His libido would be immensely decreased and he would have to learn how to enjoy sex in a different manner as he could no longer self-lubricate. Also the hormonal imbalance would cause the Omega to lose much of the refinement of his features because the lack of Omega hormones would cause changes in his muscle mass and how his fat is distributed. There are many other side effects of the procedure. I remember Mr. Budge saying that he’d rather die than undergo the surgery. He was most upset about the possibility of losing his looks.”

“He wanted revenge on me and knew he‘d never have to pay the price,” said Hannibal. 

“I believe my investigation is complete,” said Jack Crawford. “As long as Dr. Sutcliffe is willing to sign a report detailing his conclusions.”

“I am,” said Dr. Sutcliffe.

“Dr. Sutcliffe,” said Hannibal. “Do you have a phone I can use?”

“Yes, there’s one in the reception area,” said Dr. Sutcliffe. “My receptionist is away on vacation.”

Will followed Hannibal to the reception area, which was empty at the moment. Hannibal dialed his number. “Hello, Beverly? Yes, it’s me. The police have finished their investigation. The police have discovered why Tobias tried to kill us and that he was guilty of other crimes. I will explain when I get home. In the meantime, I want you and however many people it takes to go to Tobias’ wing and completely scour the place of anything to do with him. If it‘s valuable like the art pieces he‘s bought, I want it packaged so it can be sent to an auction house. If it’s his personal effects, you can either throw it away or donate it to charity. I want nothing of him to remain in the house. Have I made myself clear? Franklyn? I will deal with him when I get home. No, I have no plans on keeping him in my service. Good bye.” 

***

As Hannibal was driving them back home, Will had to confess to himself that he was relieved to return to Thistle Hall now that he no longer had to face Tobias. After hearing what Tobias had done to Hannibal and possibly to Hannibal‘s uncle, he no longer felt much guilt for what he had done. While the tabloid Tattle Tale would probably splash what had happened on the front page, it could also be revealed what Tobias had done and little of the blame would fall on Hannibal. 

As for Franklyn, he couldn’t imagine Franklyn wanting to stay without Tobias and he couldn’t imagine keeping him around. Since he had been such a devoted servant to Tobias, he could write that in any referral letter to make him go away faster. He imagined being able to walk from one end of the house to another without a disapproving shadow. Perhaps he could even start adding personal touches to the house. 

Will noticed that the horizon seemed to be lighter than it should be. He looked at his watch. “It’s only three o’clock in the morning. It can’t be sunrise yet.”

“No, it’s Thistle Hall. It’s on fire.”

The End

Epilogue:

Dearest Hannibal, 

I was beyond shocked when I heard that Tobias had attacked you and Will. I nearly fainted when I also heard that Thistle Hall had caught fire and the entire wing that Tobias had lived in had been turned to ash. I can’t overstate my relief that Franklyn was apprehended in his attempt to flee to the Continent with some pieces of Ming dynasty pottery and is now facing a life term in prison for the arson and theft. It is beyond fortunate that nobody died in the fire. 

You said that after selling Tobias' music shops and what was left of his art collection, you have enough money to rebuild. You've already drawn up the plans to recreate it as how it was before Tobias came. You really don't have to apologize for not being able to invite us over for the Christmas holidays. You have more than enough to do without having to entertain. Perhaps next summer?

I am glad that Will has made you happy and helped you get over all these tribulations. When I first heard that you had married in haste, I was terribly worried that he might turn into another Tobias or a bubble-headed gold digger you would soon regret. However, I am glad that it turned out that he is as good and intelligent as one of the detectives your friend often writes about.

Sincerely, Mischa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portrait_of_Henry_VIII shows the costume Tobias was wearing.
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Murder_on_the_Links shows that the book was published in 1923 therefore time appropriate.
> 
> In this verse, the Omega system is a supplementary system to a person's regular reproductive system, and produces its own mix of hormones that are related to but not the same as those produced by a Beta's testes or ovaries. It is still a major system and removal of it is a major surgery. Remember that in the olden days, there would be a large scar since they didn't have the techniques we now have to reduce the size of openings. I can't see Tobias being happy about that either.
> 
> If you're wondering what chair would be small enough for Will to heave at Tobias, here are two possible candidates:
> 
> http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34300000/Hannibal-s-office-hannibal-tv-series-34317797-500-200.gif is a blue one on the right.
> 
> http://katemccoid.tumblr.com/post/56774073160/the-set-design-blows-me-away-on-hannibal-i-want is the small lightweight one on the left in the background. 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_bombing While not a hormonal assault in RL, it is still pretty manipulative and therefore why I chose that as the name for Tobias' drug.

**Author's Note:**

> If the beginning setup feels vaguely familiar to you, it's because it's a major riff on the novel Rebecca where a very young woman meets a mysterious older wealthy widower. The heroine at first feels miserable for thinking she can't live up to the high standards set by the dead first wife only to find out that she's really off in her thinking. Fun read and I enjoyed the HItchcock movie version as well. There's also a version where Jeremy Brett plays Maximillian de Winter.
> 
> Only in this story, the first spouse is alive and will be super pissed about the arrival of one Will Graham.
> 
> Since the setting riffs on Rebecca and Rebecca was published in 1938, I'm assuming that the time period is in the 1930s so that explains some of the archaic attitudes/beliefs/behavior. 
> 
> If you think Mrs. Komeda is insufferable, her counterpart in Rebecca is a thousand times more so. (I actually like Mrs. Komeda but she was a bit pushy regarding the dinner party and she's the only socialite whose name I know on the TV show)


End file.
